Love never loved me
by xOn3Xeyedxninja
Summary: Six years after the Mansion and Raccoon City outbreak, Umbrella is gone and Raccoon City is rebuilt. Rebecca has finally got her life back together and is happy again...but a new task has presented itself. She loves Jill, but Jill doesn't know First story
1. Back in Racoon City 20

Hey people,it's josh here aka one eyed ninja anyways here is the first part of my long story I guess. **DISCLAIMER:****I don't own resident evil if I did the series would be way different.**

hey its josh here a resident evil story hope you enjoy "Hello my name is rebecca chambers from bravo team and this is a love story of me and jill valentine is how it all started the love story of jill valentine and rebecca(valentine)chamber i hope.

rebecca woke up xtra early to her xtra early is 5:30 she got up and danced around in her silk pink dress and teddie whom she called pan she doesn't know why she called it that but it didn't matter it was a day away from valentines day "What a perfect day to tell jill how i really feel about her."At jill's house Jill woke up breathing deeply and harsh she reaches for her nightstand and got two pills and swallowed dry she calmed down getting out of bed and looking at the time6:30 barry told them to be at the station at 7:30 she got ready and looked at old photos and there was one with jill hugging rebecca who was very red nobody talked much to her except wesker who keep hitting on her just thinking of that man made her blood boil but then looked at rebecca and felt warm inside "one day from valentine's day perfect to tell rebecca how i feel about her."jill said.

Rebecca got to the station first she had a doughnut and coffee she looked around and saw it was true on the tv they said they tried their best to make every thing the same as it was before the outbreak she sat down at her office to see a computer and there was a notepad,pen etc. and in the middle drawer was a hk45 pistol that's what it said carved on the side with a few clips to the side she finished her doughnut and coffee she waited to see the door open ready to hug the first person who came through it in a few minutes it opened. she ran as fast as she could towards it the blond didn't expect it and they bot tumbled down with a male at the door chuckling saying ,"ashley on top of rebecca I'd pay to see that."said leon "sorry rebecca lee was teaching me some of his secret-agent moves"she said posing a karate stance and dashed to leon and kissed him oh how rebecca wished that was her jill and ashley didn't look pregnant but you can tell by the way her face glowed"hello"said a voice

"hello" said a voice rebecca remembered the voice as it was burned in her mind as she got up her legs were weak but bad for her that was a real feeling she fell down on the floor like she fell on air everyone in the room laughed then jill stop and looked in her lover's eye then rebecca ran to her desk and cried then jill walked in and said "Rebecca there's something i have to tell you. " "i love you jill valentine now you can reject me properly " "no rebecca you have it all wrong i love you i guess we both love each other " rebecca got off her chair stood near jill and kissed her it as all time and space held still but sadly i did not claire come in the room "hey jill hey reb-what?" she said with confusion jill cursed under her breath claire still staring chris comes in "jill are you teaching rebecca how to kiss?"he said with a smirk claire,rebecca,jill all said "what? he knew?" "I'm a s.t.a.r.s member i know all he said with a smirk

Second part coming soon please review and ya that's it


	2. Night at the dinner

Another chapter in my series this is Rebecca and Jill's first date. Sorry for shortness

**DISCLAIMER: READ chap.1 will not write disclaimer again.**

Jill and Rebecca made reservations to a fancy French restraint at 6 o'clock tomorrow .They both were so excited they went home and fall asleep and woke at Jill's house Claire is helping Jill finish getting ready "OUCH!" Jill screeched, "Will you stop moving so much I can't finish the eye lash." Claire said, "Well hurry up then or it's going to be your eye stick of death!" "You really want know something I am really ready to shove this right up your-""hey girls i picked u the perfect dress for the night "Ashley said cheerfully, "guys are you sure this is fair I mean Rebecca is all alone in her house""Jill have some faith will ya I'm sure she's doing so fine"

_AREA CHANGE:_ _at Rebecca house_ "Arrrgh there is nothing to wear!"She said in frustration she had a nice make-up. With a nice dark green skirt that was just above the knees to give her that sexy feeling. Jill was at Rebecca's door steps and rang the doorbell and Rebecca hurriedly went to the bathroom for just one more hair check and came out with dark-green make-up and dress that was cut off at the right side that made the night feel sexy Jill was also sexy too. She was wearing a blue skirt that was also just above the knees. They both were there and they arrive at the restraunt on time having fun drinking wine most people there looked in disgust at them but they didn't care as they both were having a good time they were okay. And a good meal Jill looked at the receipt "it's a bit pricey but your worth it I'll spoil you rotten" just then they heard a noise at the door of the restraunt. When they turned around they saw and they heard screaming and a man was eating at the waitress's neck rather gruesomely.

Jill flipped the table and remove her cut-off skirt which revealed a hk45 gun and aimed it directly at the zombies head and blew it's brains out and said"my name is Jill valentine and I'm a member of s.t.a.r.s. This is my partner Rebecca she will show you guys the new defense drill I'm going to the kitchen to see if there is ny more of these bastards." then she disappeared into the kitchen doors all eyes turned to Rebecca then she said"okay um put the tables up against the windows and take off and remove anything that will slow you down in any shape or form you need as much manuverably much as possible like this side of the skirt." she removed the right side of her skirtthen she saw a woman in a red dress about to say something but Rebecca cut her off "and don't say but my dress or shirt is expensive."then she pulled out her cellphone "Offiacly this building is going in lock down." and dailed berry's number and said what had happened later Jill came out of the kitchen with the staff members later Barry and the rest of the s.t.a.r.s members came and Rebecca thought "why here why now why can't umbrella just just go away and leave us alone for once back in like 1998 to now that just can't be?"


	3. Walk through the warehouse

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NOT WRITE IT AGAIN READ CH.1**

Thank you Crow lady PG976A/W for reviewing it really helps when no one reviews my story**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Barry arrived at the restraunt he now told everyone to go to the new warehouse just in case something bad like this happened again. Jill and Rebecca took the jeep that had machine gun on top; Rebecca took the driver side while Jill took the machine gun planted at the top. As they drove their first stop was to the police station when they got 1 mile away they saw a missile coming down at the town then Jill yelled, "It's heading for the station!"But it was already too late to turn around.<p>

The missile hit when Rebecca took a sharp turn around everything went black and she can't hear anything but her vision started to focus and saw Chris holding her hand and dragged her out of the now flipped car and she asked, "Where's Jill?" she read Chris's lips it look like it said, "she's alright come on we need to get you out of here." he said then pulled her up to her feet and ran down to another jeep and got in Rebecca manning the machine gun on top and once Rebecca's hearing became better. She heard peoples screaming and running from those hungry bastards and was at the warehouse in safety once more.

once in the warehouse there was a lot of people injured and sick the kids are running around trying to amuse themselves Barry came by the squad and said, "the rooms you all be sleeping in is in the hallway girls on the right guys on the left clear?""Yes sir." they all said "feel free to walk around armory is down the hall enjoy yourselves. And the infirmary is in the building next to her e use the tunnels to get there." Jill visited the armory, and Rebecca went to the infirmary to help the doctors.

_Jill's __**POV:**_

I was strolling around the armory looking at the weapons they had a lot of stuff there more than the S.T.A.R.S gun room. I passed by the ak-74 and got a 3-round burst pistol with a MARK-1 Auto shotgun. I was heading through the tunnels when someone bumped me,"HEY WATCH YOUR GOING!"I was pissed till I heard a small childish voice talk, "I'm so-o-ry miss please don't hurt me" the boy said obviously scared "Oh, I'm sorry kiddo so what are you doing down here anyways?" I said, "My mother she is sick the doctor lady told me to get her a plant. See?" He said holding red, blue and green herbs

"Ahhh. Aight that sweet say I was going to the infirmary too. Want to tag along?""Sure. Going there by myself is really scary miss. It is very dark down there." Said the boy very frightened. As I walked with boy down through the tunnels he said he was 13 just trying to make sure his mother was okay.

_Rebecca's **POV**_:

"Ok. that should feel better till your son comes back with the items i requested of him." I said the lady i was helping started to sit very slowly with me helping"Thank you." She said with a kind and generous voice, "No problem just come back and see me again if the pain still hurts badly. Ok?" That was when a boy came through the curtains with Jill? "Thank you little guy." i said as i ruffled his hair. He handed me the herbs and i mixed them and applied them to the woman's shoulder.


	4. Ada's new mission

This part is very important later

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NOT WRITE AGAIN READ FIRST CHAP.**

Ada Wong bandaged her left shoulder as she mused at television screen in front of her, she had only just received news about the 'Raccoon City Incident Part 2' and she drank up the images of the town beginning to ensue into pure, delicious chaos.

"We should be doing something! Umbrella is our fight too… we both have some personal business left in that corporation's shadow!" came a voice from the kitchen of the women's apartment.

The Chinese agent pulled her body up off the crimson loveseat, stormy eyes meeting those of who were sharply focused on her from the kitchen's doorframe. "Speak for yourself, I have no loose ends in need of tying up… love" she said in a purr.

"But… Ada, we need to help… that's my hometown being torn apart, and the military is debating on whether or not to nuke the city by each round fired from a soldier's gun".

"Your point? I had enough trouble just getting you out of Wesker's grubby hands AFTER the sterilization".

"Yes, but wouldn't you say that it was worth it? I mean, look at where we are now…"

"Hmm… let ME do some billing, after I saved you; YOU were the one who guilt-tripped me into us buying a nice flat in England. YOU were the one who seemed always be so shady and always took advantage of my feelings. I put YOU through school, making sure you did well and became a proper citizen, unlike myself… and… you would be on the streets if it wasn't for me".

"Oh, this coming from the women who one day just took off, WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING, and took the fasted jet to Spain and nearly got killed. Ada, you're the only women besides my Mother and Claire that I've ever felt strongly about! And even after I cook, and clean, and check your guns… you still left me here in tears, soaking in worry!"

"Sherry Birkin… stop arguing with me right now before I decided to jet-set off to some other God-forsaken place and see if I can get myself killed while trying to get money to feed and cloth both of us… got it!"

The blonde and brown haired girl stopped in her tracks and tears began to form in her hazel eyes, tears seeming to match the blue hue of the room. "Ada Wong… this is probably one of first times I've even thought or was going to say something like this; For a girlfriend… you sure have a habit of making me hurt inside" and with that, she ran to the door and grabbed her brown trench coat and pulled it on over her boot-cut, flower designed jeans and off-white turtle neck before slipping on her converse and leaving the apartment, a scarf carefully put on to cover her quivering mouth.

Ada would have loved nothing more in the world then to get up and follow that girl and say sorry to her, but Sherry's quick leave and the fact that she had had a small run in with the company while going through a few of it's files in it's old Paris headquarters; which was now derelict.

While her back was turned and she was looking at some reports on research, some guy in a black hazmat suit snuck into the room and planted a bullet right into the agent's left shoulder. After that, the women had managed to take down her attacker… but before she could have scanned the body, it had dissolved.

So, there sat the infamous Ada Wong… emotionally brought down by the girl she loved and of course, who would forget, the daughter of the man who had injected himself with the G-Virus and was one of the initial vectors in which infected the defenseless town

'I –really- need to get better at this whole 'relationship thing'' the agent thought to herself. 'But, I don't want to go into the city and have Sherry regret it, the worry would kill her and she can forget it if she thinks she is going in with me… I'm not risking her like that!'

Suddenly, her PDA beeped and she swung her good arm over and picked it up off the coffee table that was between the couch and T.V. Clicking the button to turn the screen on to show… a new message from her usual employer; US-STRATCOM. An agency completely devoted to the destruction of Umbrella and were always trying to think up schemes to de-rail the company for good… but they weren't doing a very good job of it.

As much as Ada didn't want to open that perfectly evil message, she had to at least look at it… and she probably had to take it for the money, in british pounds of course. So, without further adu, the women opened up the e-mail system…

Ada took in a breath before opening the attachment, then read what was inside.

٠ Objective One: Reach and Breach Raccoon City  
>٠ Objective Two: Find Agent Maria Carol<br>٠ Objective Three: Locate Dr. Cameron  
>٠ Objective Four: Aquire a sample of Dr. Cameron's blood and research<br>٠ Objective Five: Eliminate Dr. Cameron

As the agent read, her left eyebrow lifted in interested… whoever this 'Dr. Cameron' was, she obviously was a major threat.

So, without any further questions in her mind… she began to get up and took off the bandage, she smiled. The wound was healed over perfectly; "First aid spray is a body's best friend" she said with a smirk before getting up with her PDA and opening a screen… from what she could tell, her darling Sherry was at a café not to far from their home.

What could she say, no matter what, Ada always kept some sort of tab on her girlfriend… just in case, or so she told herself.

That's it for now please review


	5. WTF! was that!

Okay, I'm going to go grab Sher, bring her back here and tell her that I'm going off on another mission… Raccoon can be left out of this conversation otherwise that girl will be at my heels for the entire trip' the agent thought, running over the plan.

If anything, Ada had learned from her's and Sherry's relationship that Sherry will not take no for an answer and that she is willing to go to quite a few extremes… in sort, she was like wildfire. That was probably one of the things that Ms. Wong loved most about her dear Ms. Birkin, but it could get annoying sometimes.

So, without another thought the agent put her black leather jacket on over her black dress pants and crimson shirt and went off to grab girlfriend

Sherry Birkin sat at a small table in the corner of 'The Avalon Café' as she drank some hot chai tea. Her breath was shaky and her eyes seemed to stare straight through the coffee cup and into her past. From that little speech Ada gave, the girl knew that it was always her fault. Why was it that she kept putting up a shell around her soft and sensitive, emotional core. To make sure Ada Wong didn't get feed up with her constant need for attention, her emotion instability and to defend herself against the already tough lover of course, why else?

She knew that her girlfriend had had a not-so-great childhood, but was that her fault? No. And frankly losing your psycho-genetic monster of a Father and Mother when they didn't give a dog's whistle about you in the first place can pretty much qualify as a bad childhood as well.

It seemed that with every mistake she made Ada's life got worse and her's just sank lower… and lower… and lower… and lower… and lower… and lower… and lower… and lower… and low-

"Hello, Ms. Birkin' said a stern, but strangely familiar voice that shook her from her train of thought and self-pity.

Sherry's eyes darted up to see a blonde-haired male sit down in front of her… dark glasses shielding the man's eyes.

Within a split second the girl knew who it was, and the very thought of his identity made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and her hand let go of her cup. She was speechless… her throat dry, her lips parched and her eyes not even able to blink. Paralyzed.

"Well, nice to see you too, Sherry" said the man, reaching a hand out to caress the girl's face.

The girl slapped the hand away; "Touch me or say another word and I'll scream" came her choked voice in a hushed whisper, barely auditable.

"Aww… did I scare you? It's good to see you still remember me" he answered with a chuckle and smirk.

"That sucks".

"Oh, and I see you've grown very charming".

"I won't be so charming when I kick you right in your hairy-".

A chuckle came from Wesker, cutting Sherry off; "You know, you're not so threatening without dear old Ada watching your back with a 9 millimeter".

"You know" started the girl, her voice gaining power and momentum, "I can see you still are such a big dick to make up for the small one you have".

"It's not the size that counts; it's how you use it".

"Ya, and with your hand in your pants all the time it's a wonder you can ever hold a gun".

"Years of practice".

Sherry had had enough; she got up to leave… but suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist.

".Go!"

"No, you have something I want".

"If you dare say virginity I swear I'll-".

"Don't flatter yourself… little girl… I want your locket".

"My locket?" the Sherry spit back, confused.

"Yes, it has something inside that's very important to me… and I want it, so therefore, I get it".

"Sorry… Wesky, but I don't plan on giving it up to someone like you… no matter what it contains!"

"Funny, remember how I rescued you from that -wretched- city… no matter…" the former S.T.A.R.S. got up and with his other hand, reached into his coat and pointed a gun at her from within the shield of his jacket. "I'm getting it whether I need to drive a bullet through your brain or not".

Sherry's breath hitched in her throat as she stared down the barrel of the long magnum… frozen in fear…

"I said give me the locket!" the man pushed on, growing both annoyed and impatient.

The gears of Sherry's mind whirled at top speed and she looked to the table… where cup of hot chai tea lay…

"If I can't get this thing open…" she began, her hand slowly inching its way to the cup as her eyes stared straight into Wesker's glasses. "Then you can't either!" and quick as a flash her free hand twisted around the cup and brought it up… splashing the hot herbal tea into the man's face.

She then stomped on his foot, his hand releasing; "And this is to give your hands a break!" she screamed, her knee finding its way straight into the man's grind.

Wesker growled in pain as stumbled back as Sherry ran past him, heading straight outside.

As soon as the girl cleared the door, the glass windows that walled the café shattered around her, bullets from Wesker's gun whizzing at her, accompanied by glass, as she ran as fast as her body would let her. Screams of those from around her echoing as the female tried to get somewhere safe.

Suddenly as she passed an alley, arms grabbed her and yanked her into the small enclosure, the sound of a large truck covering her cry for help.

Immediately her eyes snapped shut and her hands went in front of her as she began to throw punches at whoever the person was, yelling insults as she did so. Tears streaming down her eyes as she began to cry from fear and depression mixed in the vat of emotion that was her heart.

The two pairs of hands seemed to be able to stop her from fighting and a calming voice came upon her ears as she opened her eyes to reveal a blurry Ada Wong.

As quickly as humanly possible, the girl threw herself upon her lover, crying into the crook of the Chinese agent's neck, a plethora of things coming out as mixed sounds from her mouth

"Shh, Sherry calm down, shh!" Ada said lowly, trying to get her girlfriend to settle the hell down.

"W-Wesker… it was Wesker!" Sherry willed herself to spit out.

The agent saw a flash of the man's face appear in her mind before she shoved Sherry off her and turned to peer around the corner, pistol at the ready. There was no sign of him, but the skillful Ada Wong wasn't going to take that advantage.

The women ran down to the other end of the alley and signaled a taxi, the first one stopped and then she ran over to where Sherry lay on the floor and took her to the vehicle, shoving her girlfriend and herself into the back.

"Airport. Step on it." She said clearly, making sure to hide her pistol as she shut the door.

The driver nodded and the yellow-car went off.

"Okay… we're safe… we're fine…" she said, talking more to Sherry then to herself. "Sher, you okay?" she then said, but was surprised when she didn't get a response. "Sher… talk to me" she then spoke again, trying to get a response from the girl, but since her hood had gone up, Ada had no idea what she looked like.

"Sherry!" Ada finally said, agitated, grabbing the girl's hood and tearing it down before turning her.

The blonde turned, but when she did… she let out a muffled cry.

Her hands were over her mouth, blood coming down her nose as tears fell from here eyes, shaking terribly.

A look of shock came across Ada's face as she looked at the girl.

**Flashback… **

Ada shoved Sherry away, the girl hitting the wall opposite them, her face making first contact as she sunk to the floor, holding her mouth to stop from crying as her lover had commanded her too.

She felt so ashamed, all the anger and depression from her heart and mind seeming to come back as she lay there, scared about what was to happen next. Why wouldn't Ada be gentle with her… why did she have to throw her into a wall… why did her lover always seem to guilt-trip her… why was she do dumb and Ada so smart… why did she even feel. Something that had become a custom to her was to bottle up her feeling whenever Ada seemed to 'accidentally' hurt her. Sherry was getting sick of it and it was making her sick in return. She never ate properly anymore… her eyes always seemed to stare back dull when she looked in the mirror.

Why couldn't Ada see these things… why couldn't she understand what she was doing to her! WHY DIDN'T ADA SEEM TO CARE ABOUT HER ANYMORE!

**End Flashback…**

'I'm so ugly…' thought Sherry, her mind seeming to be working on separate things all at the same time. Her body felt so numb… so hallow… so broken…

"Sher… sweetie…" Ada spoke softly, reaching a hand out to touch the girl's face, but Sherry reeled away. The agent looked confusingly at her girlfriend… it was only a small noise bleed, she should be fine. As for the bullets, yes, it was scary… but couldn't she get over it?

Slowly… Sherry felt herself seem to slip away as the cab drove onto the highway, the autumn scenery making her even more sad and lonely…

What was wrong with her… why did life seem to hate her so much… why didn't Ada see what was wrong… why was she so numb…

_**AREA CHANGE:**__WAREHOUSE_

"Okay, take in a deep breath… this will all be over soon" Rebecca Chambers spoke softly to a small, black haired girl in a blue dress that couldn't have been any older then eight.

The raven haired girl nodded and took in a breath as the medic in front of her cot put a cloth of disinfectant on her bleeding arm. Tears in her eyes as the stinging formula destroyed anything that could possibly infect it.

After that, Rebecca pulled the cloth away and whipped out a can of first-aid spray; using the medical tool to spray on the wound before then tying on a bandage.

"There you go, sweetie, all better" she said again in her soft 'It's-All-For-The-Children' voice.

The girl nodded, quickly hugging the brunette and saying a thank you before running off to go play with the other kids, who were running around, trying to amuse themselves.

"Damn it!" Leon roared, slamming his fists down on the metal table within the Officer's Barracks… if you could even call it that. "Why didn't they make some sort of shelter in case this happened again!"

"Obviously because they thought it wouldn't" Claire said in her 'Know-It-All' voice.

As much as Chris hated to say it, he was pretty pissed off too as the three of them sat around the small table.

"This time, we're gonna hunt down that fucking, son-of-a-bitch company and tear everyone involved with it limb from limb!" Leon growled again.

"That is if we find wherever they are operating from…" Chris shot back.

"We should be out there fighting! Not hiding in here like a bunch of scared rats!" Leon shouted out, Ashley looking up from her's and Leon's bunk.

Suddenly, the door opened everyone looked to it… only to see Rebecca enter.

"Hey, how are you guys holding up?" she asked, walking over and sitting next to Ashley.

The medic looked around the resting area… there were cots and bunk beds scattered about with a large ammunition storage area at the end of the room and all the tables and sheets for the bed where a horrible vomit-green color… and smelled of the stuff too.

"We're holding up pretty damn lousy" Claire responded, beginning to get fed up with Leon.

"What's wrong with them?" the medic asked the blonde next to her.

"Oh, they are just worked up over being stuck here while Barry gets all the information… personally; I think all the stress of being a Father is getting to Leon. He once said to me that he didn't have the best childhood, his Dad was an alcoholic. I think he is afraid that either he is gonna turn out like him… or won't know how to act around him" Ashley whispered back to Rebecca.

The girl gasped, "Really? I had no idea" Rebecca whispered back.

Ashley just nodded sadly.

"But… what about you, are you ready to be a Mom?"

The blonde smiled sweetly, her skin seeming to have that glow every pregnant women had before child birth. "I think I'm ready… I mean, this is going to be my own child. Something Leon and I made ourselves, something our love made… I can't wait. But the whole labor thing I'm not so excited about… it sounds very… very… very… very painful" she said with a worried face.

Rebecca laughed, "Good luck with that part" she said through the laughter, but when she saw Ashley's glare, her laugh immediately stopped. 'Geez, talk about mood swings'.

A single round flew through the air and splattered a zombie's head all over the pier as it lazily walked towards the warehouse.

"Whoa! Boy!" shouted an officer, laughing menacingly as he drank down the rest of the Pepsi in his container.

Jill Valentine sat on a barrel outside the warehouse, watching the officers like a hawk as she cleaned her new automatic pistol. She had just paid a recent visit to the 'armory' and had traded in her new pistol for an even better one.

After she had finished cleaning it, the S.T.A.R.S. Officer pulled out the large knife that was now stored in a sheath on her belt and made sure it was in good condition.

'Where is the justice in this… how can Umbrella still be operating… we were so sure before…' the officer thought.

'How many lives must be taken and tortured till that company is satisfied… there has already been the destruction of so many lives. Just when we were beginning to get everything back together… this struck us... WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?' a question Jill seemed to be asking herself too much lately.

The point was, Umbrella was back… and this time… they were going to pay… 'I'll slaughter every single man and women within that company… I'll make sure there is NOTHING to bring that resurrected bull shit back…'

The same thoughts where going through Leon Kennedy's head as he polished his combat knife, staring into his reflection that his eyes were sure would be embedded into the weapon by now. Slowly, another face faded into the knife… Ashley's and her eyes were staring into Leon's that were being mirrored on the polish.

"Lee, you know if you keep on like that you're going to be polish right through it?" she spoke softly, giving him a small smile.

The officer wasn't impressed, and he kept at his work.

"L, are you okay?" the girl then asked, sitting down at the table and pulling her foldable chair next to Leon's.

"Just fine, why?" he retorted; half growled, half snarled.

"Well… you seem kind of tense"

"Oh, and I wonder why that is?"

"Leon, please-"

"God Ashley, don't say 'calm down', I'm passed that now… I'm about to be a fuckin' Father and now, at this very second, Umbrella is out there killing people and we're all just sitting here like a bunch of pussies!"

The girl withdrew a bit, but then took in a breath and looked at the man… now polishing the weapon heavily. "Leon… please…" she started again, but the officer shot her a glare full of daggers.

"." he said simply before getting up and heading to the door, the girl quickly standing up.

"You know, this isn't how you're supposed to act in a relationship!"

"Well, then maybe I don't wanna be IN a relationship with you anymore!" and with that, he exited and slammed the door shut before going to the other side, climbing the ladder and going outside… his teeth clenched in anger.

The blonde just watched… distraught and shocked.

After finishing his swift advance to the outside, the first thing he did was go over to where Jill was and kick a rusted barrel beside her over, "Christ!" he roared.

The B&E specialist just shot him a look and ignored him… obviously she wasn't the only one taking the problem personally.

"-And that's when he just stomped out of the room!" Ashley cried into Rebecca's arms… crying was one thing, but a pregnant Ashley crying was enough to flood the state of Texas… twice. "I'm sure he didn't mean it… everyone has been a little tense since all this happened… the both of us... erm, are taking it better then most".

"I mean… it feels like he resents me now… this is another side I haven't seen before. I mean, even on the Island he was caring… but now it's like he's rammed himself so far into being a stone-cold killer of a man that he seems to feels he needs to be. I miss the old Leon I love, feels like that part of him his been pushed out...".

"It's okay… I'm sure everything will be fine…"

"Rebecca… I don't think anything is going to fine anymore…"

hat must have been one of the happiest moments in his life… then crashed into pieces like everything less with those God damned missiles and Umbrella!

"Leon… as much as you don't wanna hear this right now… I think you should go apologize to Ash… I mean… I'm no specialist, well… I am, but not in this field. But, anyway… what I mean to say is that if Ashley was Rebecca and I were you… I'd go say sorry. I doubt both of you really need this now… there will be time for this after we watch all of the blood from Umbrella run dry."

The man sighed, the two had talked it out about the whole thing a while ago… and he had to admit… she was right.

"You know what… I should… I didn't mean any of that… 'blinded by anger' and all that drama crap" he said with a sigh, before getting off the barrel he had pulled up next to Jill and hopped onto the ground… only to feel it shake.

"Leon… have you been working out too much?" Jill asked.

"That wasn't me…" the agent replied.

Don't you just love cliffhangers


End file.
